The pace of information exchange continues to grow. More and more demand is placed upon telecommunication infrastructure both within and among organizations, as well as among individuals. There is also a need for enormous information bandwidth within modern computing devices, such as computers, cell phones, and other communication and computing machines. To meet this rising demand, electronic switches and routers have grown increasingly powerful. However, the inherent limitations in electronic switching have motivated the search for primarily optical information exchange solutions.